Lana V
tumblr_mntmmeZ7DP1rjmvu7o5_500.gif tumblr_m76u5hQTGG1qmt5xbo2_500.gif Apperance jill_valentine_re5_by_morana_twins-d6hkegz.jpg o0dtw1.gif tumblr_li8njhpfHh1qcq2vho1_500.gif Behavior/Personality Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background ' Lana Vanhoot was about in her twenty's, she struggled with living at home because when her 'parents' were planning on having children they only wanted a baby boy. What a heartache that brought them when Lana was born, Her child to teenage years were the most worst memories she had that filled her head. No matter what she did to please her 'parents' they would ignore her or if she did something wrong they would also beat her. She would cry herself to sleep at night , the thought that her mother hated her at what her daughter became into a young beautiful lady the men noticed her. Once she got to the age of sixteen she would stay out late at night worried to go back home to the horrible life she had, her 'parents' noticed her gone calling the police on her and being shipped off to a military base known as 'For West' where she trained long and hard in hand and hand combat until her 21st birthday came where she saw the world fall apart in front of her very eyes. Fighting off an infection in 'Fort West' in Old New York, working in a task force that had recruited her a year later known as the 'Black-Cross' Task force. She worked a long two years in her task force team, Even though the men in her force were a little bit on the pervy side but she liked the attention the men gave her. She walks around with high hopes and brand new happy life, she laughed at the memories of her father and locking up him and the abuse they had done to her in the back of her mind not having to deal with them no longer.... jill_valentine-artwork-by_metalhanzo.jpg PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1